


Роковая и безудержная любовь (к кофе)

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Серия "Альтернативные миры" [13]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: АУ, где всё, что один соулмейт рисует на руке, появляется на руке второго.





	Роковая и безудержная любовь (к кофе)

Пожалуй, самой большой неожиданностью, которая случалась с Магнусом за четыреста лет, была руна на тыльной стороне ладони. Она показалась всего на несколько мгновений и исчезла, поэтому Магнус решил, что он переутомился, выполняя заказы. Или выпил слишком много накануне.   
Но спустя время руны на руках стали слишком частыми гостьями, чтобы искать отговорки. На совете, в который входили Рагнор и Катарина, было установлено, что долгожданная родственная душа Магнуса — сумеречный охотник.   
— И пока что очень юный сумеречный охотник, — сказала Катарина с нажимом.  
— Помни о нашем договоре, — добавил Рагнор. — И ещё как минимум лет восемь держи себя в штанах. То есть в руках, я имел в виду.   
Магнус понуро кивнул. За восемь лет он успеет смириться с тем, кем оказалась его родственная душа. А там посмотрим. Может, и стараться «держать себя в штанах» не придётся, учитывая, какие сумеречные охотники высокомерные недотроги.  
Тем не менее Магнус следил за рунами, что появлялись на руках, и очень волновался, когда после очередной иратце перерыв был слишком долгий. В глубине души теплилась надежда на счастье.   
Броситься на поиски он не мог. Мало того, что он маг, так ещё и за интерес к ребёнку, пусть и чисто платонический, его бы в лучшем случае вышвырнули вон.   
Переписываться с родственной душой тоже было не лучшей идеей. Как бы это выглядело?   
«Привет».  
«Привет».  
«Сколько тебе лет?»  
«Двенадцать».   
Или:  
«Четырнадцать».  
Или:   
«Шестнадцать. А тебе?»  
«А я помню времена, когда Мёртвое море было озером».  
Или:   
«А я намного старше. Напиши мне, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, иначе твои родители меня убьют».   
И на приветствия никогда не отвечал. Магнус не хотел расстраивать его или её раньше времени.  
Когда Магнус встретил Алека, он боялся, что Алек — не его родственная душа. Он быстро окунулся в чувства и не хотел разрушать их возможной страшной правдой. Правда могла быть и невероятно приятной, но страх побеждал. К тому же они встречались всего ничего. Хотел ли Алек проверять? Может, для него Магнус был просто первым, кто обратил на него внимание и с кем встречаться было безопасно.   
В один из свободных дней, когда Алек проводил время у Магнуса в лофте, судьба (или его кот?..), устав от его терзаний, помогла узнать истину.   
Алек, откопав где-то в кухонных шкафах древнюю турку, принялся варить кофе. Когда он аккуратно разливал его по чашкам, Мяо взбрело в голову запрыгнуть на столешницу и громко мяукнуть — будто выпрашивал себе чашечку, — и Алек, вздрогнув, пролил кипяток себе на пальцы.   
— Прости, — Магнус тотчас оказался рядом. Легонько столкнув Мяо на пол, он протянул к Алеку руку. — Могу я помочь, раз уж это вина моего кота?  
— Ничего страшного, — покачал головой Алек.   
Поморщившись, он отставил турку и вытащил из кармана стило. Сердце Магнуса забилось чаще: вот оно. Один из важнейших моментов его жизни. Либо его мечта исполнится, либо придётся расстаться. Или забыть про свою настоящую родственную душу. По крайней мере, пока Алек не найдёт свою.   
Невольно вцепившись в столешницу, он уставился на стило. Одно движение, второе, третье…   
— Ну, вот и всё, — сказал Алек, поднимая голову.   
Его взгляд зацепился за руку Магнуса, и он замер, забыв убрать стило на место. Иратце на коже Магнуса понемногу тускнела, а вскоре исчезла совсем.   
Улыбка, украсившая обычно хмурое лицо Алека, была озадаченной и вместе с тем восторженной. Магнус, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся собственное сердце — до гулкого отзвука в ушах, — любовался ею, ожидая, что же Алек скажет. Они ни разу не говорили на тему родственных душ: слишком рано, слишком лично, слишком боязно.   
— Я так боялся, что мы никогда не встретимся, — прошептал Алек наконец; его глаза засияли, когда он посмотрел на Магнуса.   
— Я тоже. И я очень рад, что это именно ты.  
На лице Алека промелькнула тень горечи. Он бросился к Магнусу, обнял его и поцеловал так, будто хотел за что-то извиниться. Отстранившись, Алек погладил его по щеке и сказал:   
— Прости, что пришлось так долго ждать.   
Это было действительно грустно, но очень трогательно и мило. Магнус не ждал извинений. И не стоило Алеку себя корить: так распорядилась судьба. Он не мог родиться раньше по своему желанию.   
Магнус молча прижал его к себе, скользнув взглядом по турке и чашке, наполовину заполненной кофе. Нужно будет купить для Алека кофеварку.


End file.
